


Let Emotions Get The Best Of Things

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ADHD, Josh is helpful, M/M, an innuendo or two hehe, bottling up emotions, breaking stuff, broken glass, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the verse of Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches! (Can be read separately, but I'd highly recommend reading DIJLtM! It's great!) Brendon's struggle is real. Lots of emotions, a few laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

Brendon didn’t do well with bottling up his emotions. It made his ADHD worse than usual, so sometimes he’d just explode. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and began to scream into it, but tossed it aside when it didn’t do much to muffle the noise. He ripped his other pillow off his bed as well, throwing it forcefully across the room. It hit a lamp, which fell off the desk and shattered on the ground. A sob ripped through his throat as he picked up the desk chair and chucked it at the wall. Instead the chair hit his dresser, and a few framed pictures joined the lamp’s fate. Brendon let out another sob and dropped to the ground, broken glass digging into his palms and knees.

At this point Dallon and a few others came running into the room, gaping in shock at the ruins. Dallon rushed over and crouched down beside a thrashing Brendon, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay, Bren. It’s okay,” Dallon soothed. “Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Brendon continued to cry, but slowly relaxed into Dallon’s arms.

“Let’s go clean you up, alright?” Dallon scooped Brendon up and carried him like a baby to the bathroom, sitting him down on the counter. Dallon grabbed a pair of tweezers and set to work, carefully removing each glass shard as Brendon whimpered.

“Next time, promise you’ll come to me instead of doing this?”

Brendon nodded. “I just didn’t want to b-bother you ‘cause you have enough to deal with already…”

“And the more that people don’t want to bother me, the more I have to deal with. I exist to be bothered, Bren. You of all people should know that.”

“Yeah,” Brendon whispered. A sniffling noise sounded from the doorway, and Dallon and  
Brendon turned to see Ryan with tears in his eyes. Brendon hopped down shakily from the counter and enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug.

“You scared me.” Ryan’s voice trembled.

“I’m s-sorry, Ry. I’m okay.”

“But you weren’t, and I wasn’t there for you!”

“No no it’s not your fault… I was too proud to admit I wasn’t okay. You couldn’t have done anything. I’m fine.”

“Fine is a bit of a stretch,” Ryan mumbled.

“Just like your ass,” Brendon whispered. Ryan choked on a breath of air, his face bright red.

“There’s the Brendon we all know and love,” Dallon sighed, shaking his head. “I should’ve known better than to think you’d last an entire deep conversation without making a sex joke.”

Ryan still looked like a tomato.

“Let’s go to your room,” Brendon said. “I’d offer mine, but…”

Ryan nodded, but Dallon grabbed Brendon’s arm before he could leave.

“Let me bandage your knees first.”

Brendon sighed, but let Dallon help him up onto the countertop again. Dallon carefully wrapped gauze around Brendon’s knees, apologizing whenever he winced in pain.

“Okay, all done. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, Dal.”

“Of course. Now go make out with your boyfriend.”

Brendon took a still somewhat-blushing Ryan’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. Dallon made his way back to Brendon’s room and began to clean up the mess. He started with the broken glass, then gathered the pieces of the wooden desk chair. 

“D’you need help?” he heard from the doorway. Josh was standing there, a vaguely concerned expression on his face. 

“Would you mind grabbing a couple empty picture frames from the storage room? Plastic ones, this time? I’m just about done cleaning up.”

Josh nodded and headed downstairs to the storage room. Dallon carefully disposed of the glass, then grabbed a chair from the guest room and placed it in front of Brendon’s desk. Josh sat down on the bed, placing Brendon’s pictures in new frames with care.

“Thank you for helping,” Dallon said with a smile.

“N’ problem. Is Bren okay?”

“He’s alright. He was bottling things up again.”

“He should work on that. But I guess I shouldn’t talk,” Josh gave a humorless laugh.

“Hey, we all have things we need to work on.”

“I guess…” Josh scratched his chin, pausing for a few moments. “I bet you five bucks he’s making out with Ryan right now.”

“I think it’d be safe to say you could bet more than that.”

“Probably,” Josh chuckled, a real one this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More to come... Xoxo


End file.
